


An extra special Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For you...





	An extra special Christmas

Our story begins in Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry in an almost empty building. Headmistress Sayre is giving a present to her girlfriend Merope Gaunt. 

Merope gasped. "You bought me a present."

Headmistress Sayre grinned. "Of course, only the best for my girl."

Merope muttered, "I never even got you one."

Headmistress Sayre smiled. "Your presence is enough of a present, my dear."

Merope opened her present and beamed, "I love it, I've always wanted a top with my name on it."

Headmistress Sayre smirked. "I have a sixth sense when I buy presents."

Merope said, "Well, I love it and I love you."


End file.
